Nice to meet you
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Había algo que se querían decir, pero también había mucho que ya habían callado. Tal vez conocerse, de verdad, sea lo mejor que les pasará para ayudarse como lo necesitaban. [KonTim]
1. Chapter 1

**Nice to meet you**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **1/3**

* * *

El primer pensamiento que tuvo sobre él fue de desconfianza. No porque dudara de sus habilidades, por demás comprobadas por sus dos antecesores, sino por el mismo hecho de que él era el tercero que llegaba con el mismo nombre, la misma mascara e introduciéndose al equipo con una naturalidad irritante. Ya habían tenido dos Robin, uno que había trascendido el uniforme y el otro que aun lloraban, no necesitaban un remplazo cuando nadie lo había pedido.

Estaba de más decir que durante los entrenamientos Conner se vio especialmente insistente en probar sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y su agilidad para plantearse estrategias de pelea. Se notaba su entrenamiento similar al de Nightwing, y un poco de su propia cosecha en sus movimientos antes de ser arrojado al suelo una y otra vez por el clon de Superman. Algo que le daba buena espina, pero solo eso, era que en cada ocasión el chico se levantaba y se ponía en guardia, listo para el siguiente raund el cual nunca le era negado.

Poco a poco, frente a los ojos de Conner, el nuevo Robin empezó a ganar más protagonismo en las misiones, viéndose asignado como líder en escuadrones de poca relevancia pero que sus misiones salían con gran éxito y daños menores. Eso le sentaba bien a todos, especialmente a Kaldur y a Nightwing quienes veían potencial en él, independientemente de sus relaciones más allá de las mascaras. Conner podía decir que también le agradaba eso, pero algo no le permitía expresarlo ya que la constante molestia mental que llevaba por meses era un impedimento importante para que él se expresara, eso y el ambiente hostil que había crecido entre M'gann y él en los últimos meses, no ayudaban en nada.

Las misiones no se habían vuelto más difíciles, ni sus habilidades habían decaído. A sus ojos todo estaba perfectamente pero había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle. Y no fue hasta que enfrento a su novia, a M'gann, que entendió que ella estaba modificando su percepción de las cosas para que creyera que todo iba bien, cuando no era así. Discutieron, terminaron y él se sintió mal de verla llorar, Conner salió de su habitación, con la angustia en la garganta pero el enojo aun en su cabeza por lo que lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue dirigirse al gimnasio a despedazar las bolsas de boxeo que tenían.

Iba por la segunda cuando la compuerta se abrió dejando ver a un uniformado Robin que le miraba con intensidad, al menos eso supuso ya que la máscara no le dejaba verle los ojos bien.

No le dijo nada, simplemente se puso en posición de pelea y le ofreció uno de sus mejores combates. Conner se dio cuenta de que necesitaba eso, un poco de movimiento, que alguien le opusiera resistencia y no solo bolsas inertes de arena.

Terminaron cuando el sol se asomaba por entre los árboles. Robin estaba bastante golpeado y magullado, había caído tantas veces al suelo como veces que se había levantado y sonreía de medio lado al ver los ligeros golpes, que obviamente no se marcarían a futuro, en su contrincante.

-Gracias- le susurro el mayor, en apariencia, una vez que le ofrecía una mano para ponerse en pie. La sonrisa que le dedico debajo de la máscara fue más brillante que cualquiera que le haya visto antes, la cual desapareció segundos después.

-Lo que sea por los amigos.

Le soltó la mano y se encamino a la puerta, debía llegar a tiempo a la baticueva si no quería tener problemas con Alfred, quien daba más miedo que el mismo Batman cuando de puntualidad y cuidados se trataba.

-Nunca espere tener otro amigo llamado Robin…pero tú me caes bien.

El chico le sonrió, o algo parecido, y desapareció por lo menos dos semanas. Nightwing había alegado que era cosa del dúo dinámico de Gotham así que nadie se preocupo.

Conner extraño a su compañero de peleas pero nunca lo dijo.

Los meses pasaron con normalidad, con algunas perdidas y otras dimisiones que calaron en el equipo. Kid Flash y Artemisa se habían retirado dejándole la responsabilidad a los otros fundadores, después Kaldur se rebelo contra Aquaman y abandono al equipo para después dar a conocer que se unía a BlackManta y a su organización de súper villanos, lo que lo dejaba como un traidor para el equipo y para los ojos de los únicos tres que aun permanecían ahí.

Sin poderlo evitar Conner recibió más obligaciones hacia el equipo, las cuales le ayudaba a despejar su mente, a apartarla de la chica que aun rondaba sus pensamientos y a la cual seguía ligeramente aferrado, o al menos eso creía sin darse cuenta que su vida, así como todo su tiempo era cada vez mas consumido por un ágil y bastante inteligente chico de traje rojo que había empezado a arrojarlo al suelo en sus entrenamientos de pelea.

Robin era un gran chico, disfrutaba los momentos con él, que ahora ya no solo se limitaban a las practicas, sino que de vez en cuando coincidían en la cocina en las madrugadas que el chico no volvía con el murciélago, y podían pasar horas platicando, sin importar si les amanecía o no.

Conner tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por él, una curiosidad que no había sentido por nada o por nadie desde que había salido de los laboratorios de Cadmus. Quería saber más de él, de hecho quería saber quién era sin la máscara, sin el nombre de Robin pero no podía preguntarle eso, no podía ya que sabía que la identidad secreta era algo muy importante para los suyos. Aun así, una noche, después de un entrenamiento bastante intenso en el cual quedo debajo del más joven por lo menos tres veces antes de someterlo contra la pared, soñó que le hacia las preguntas que en más de una ocasión amenazaban con salir de sus labios. Soñó que ante sus dudas él se quitaba la máscara y podía ver sus ojos ¿serian azules? ¿Serian verdes o cafés?... su nombre, sería lo que tanto había esperado o simplemente era mejor quedarse con la duda y no decepcionarse.

Esas y más cosas se agolparon en su mente a la hora de despertarse y de sentir que algo, no sabía qué con exactitud, se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Y eso le molesto. Eso y la relación tan abierta que M'gann y Lagan enseñaban por todo el Monte Justicia, como si él no existiera. Como si ya lo hubiera olvidado.

Ante su incertidumbre se alejo un poco de todos, volviéndose un tanto huraño y regresando a su agresividad inicial, exagerando las cosas y desquitándose con las rocas cerca del monte, ya que no se le permitía acercarse más a los sacos de boxeo desde que los había despedazado todos.

Nadie se dio cuenta, o a nadie le importo, más que el mismo que en su momento se ofreció como desahogo de emociones. Lo que no sabía Conner, quien sin darse cuenta esperaba su aparición todas las noches, es que él ya no estaba dispuesto a recibir los golpes de su desamor o a soportar nada por eso que le hacía más mal que bien. Robin no quería seguir siendo el amigo que Conner necesitaba.

Pero el chico clon no se dio cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, después de los sucesos con El alcance y con Vándalo Salvaje. Después de darse cuenta que lo que sentía por M'gann ya solo era el cariño del primer amor y la frustración por no haber llevado su relación a buen puerto. Lloro la muerte de Wally, consoló a Artemisa y le dio la bienvenida a Kaldur como el líder que era, despido a Nightwing pidiéndole en silencio que no se fuera. Se dio cuenta, una vez más que el tiempo era efímero así como la vida misma por lo que sin pensarlo mucho volteo a buscar a aquella persona de la cual quería saberlo todo y por miedo e indecisión no supo nunca nada.

Busco a Robin y cuando lo encontró este estaba de la mano don Cassie, Wondergirl, y M'gann le compartía que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento de no dejar ir la oportunidad, una que él acababa de perder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esto lleva en mi computadora un buen tiempo. Nunca pensé en publicarlo, dejarlo solo para mí pero algo dentro me dijo que si lo había escrito debía publicarlo. La verdad no sé si a alguien le vaya a gustar, simplemente me gusta escribir y pues me gusta esta pareja.

La historia esta completamente basada en la serie de Young Justice. Así que cualquier error con respecto de los comic lo siento mucho, es más me gustaría que me los hicieran ver. Me gusta aprender de sus historias.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si es así háganmelo saber.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to meet you**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **2/3**

* * *

Su vida era un secreto, o algo muy parecido a uno. Nunca podía quitarse la máscara con sus amigos, si lo hacía debía ocupar lentes de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. Ninguno conocía su nombre, aunque se lo preguntaron un par de veces. El sabia todo, o casi todo, de ellos y ellos no podían saber nada de él. Eso le molestaba pero cuando le pregunto a Dick sobre ello él le dijo que era la primera regla de Batman, nadie tenía que saber su nombre real, después le sonrió y le sacudió el cabello mientras concordaba con él al respecto de que eso era una verdadera molestia. Por cosas de la vida, Dick se lo había revelado a Wally, Artemisa termino atando cabos y uno que otro se entero después pero nadie que no saliera de su círculo más allegado sabia su identidad, y quería que llegado su momento Tim también encontrara a aquellos que merecían saber su nombre, a demás de Gar y Bart quien tuvo que decirlo en voz alta en su momento de llegada.

Una vez aceptando eso tuvo que lidiar con muchas cosas, como una relación en la cual no podía tener citas más allá de las misiones – claramente esas no eran citas- y cuando ambos pasaban unas horas frente al televisor comunitario o en la computadora de Tim, siempre dentro de la Atalaya.

Esto al principio preocupo a Tim, creyendo que Cassie no lo aceptaría y que por eso decidiría terminar con él apenas empezando, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella no decía nada y que aceptaba las cosas como si fuera algo normal entonces empezó a dejarle de importar.

Y no es que no le importará ella, vaya que si lo hacía , o que no la quisiera, porque lo hacía, era solo que no vio la motivación suficiente como para oponerse a la primera regla solo por unas cuantas citas con ella.

Cassie era linda, divertida, sin duda le gustaba mucho y cuando ella le dio el beso él no dudo en proponerle ser su novia. Se suponía que eso era lo normal. Y a pesar que algo dentro de su pecho golpeaba y le distraía cada que él estaba en la habitación, Tim se obligaba a centrar sus ojos en su rubia novia ya que, con la misma determinación que cuando se puso por primera vez el traje de Robin, estaba decidido a hacerlo funcionar.

Pasaron los meses dentro del equipo, los meses de luto habían quedado ligeramente atrás para todos menos para Artemisa y para Bart, pero las posibilidades del equipo habían crecido así como la importancia de sus misiones.

En más de una ocasión, Tim fue unido en grupo junto con Bart, Jaime y Gar, siendo revelado por Kaldur tiempo después que esperaba que sus compañeros aprendieran un poco más de disciplina si estaban junto a él. Robin se tomo eso como un alago y puso especial empeño en dirigir sus misiones y a sus compañeros con maestría, una que ya era más que obvia que poseía.

Otras veces patrullaba Gotham junto con Batman, y cuando podía y tenía "tiempo libre" se movía aBlüdhaven con su hermano mayor quien había regresado a las andadas pero de una forma más discreta y poniendo a una ciudad bajo sus alas.

Las cosas marchaban bastante bien hasta que un lunático con casco rojo empezó a cazar a Batman, y de paso a él.

Se hacía llamar Red Hood y estaba poniendo de cabeza a las bajas esferas de Gotham, estaba matando a los líderes de la mafia y le había declarado una guerra al murciélago. Ambos lo siguieron, lo localizaron y lo enfrentaron, Robin fue apartado gracias a los rápidos reflejos del encapuchado y a su uso de armas que dejo en desventaja momentánea a Batman.

Se puede decir que lo interrogo, pero eso sería exagerar. Le dio una serie de golpes y lo llamo "remplazo" una y otra vez mientras Tim peleaba entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez. Le amenazo y estaba seguro que haría con el algo más que solo golpearlo de no ser por la intervención oportuna de Nightwing y de Batman en la vieja bodega donde lo tenía recluido. Los vio pelear sin poder hacer nada, las sogas que lo ataban ya le habían lacerado las muñecas así que no forcejeo una vez más para soltarse. Sintiéndose a salvo con ellos ahí, dejo que la inconsciencia lo arrastrara sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

Cuando despertó no lo hizo en su cama, al menos no la de la mansión. Estaba en la Atalaya rodeado por una maquina que media sus pulsaciones y vendado de pies a cabeza, lo cual se le hacia una exageración. Apenas pudo conectar el cerebro con la boca le conto todo lo que había pasado a Dick, él bastante sorprendido le dijo que no debía moverse de ahí, que estaba más seguro que en la mansión. No lo entendió, ya que no había razón para que buscaran a Robin en la Mansión Wayne. Se despidió del mayor, mas desconcertado que antes.

Los únicos que sabían de su arribo a la Atalaya era Bart, Kaldur y Gar quienes lo habían recibido cuando llego. En secreto, y siendo completamente chismosos, Bart y Gar le confesaron que nunca habían visto una mirada de terror semejante a la que habían visto esa noche a Nightwing, también le dijeron que Kaldur tuvo que calmarlo y que cuando ellos preguntaron fueron mandados a sus habitaciones. Sus amigos no entendían, pero él sí, Dick había imaginado a otro Robin, aquel que había estado entre los dos, esa noche en su cara.

La notica de que él estaba ahí corrió como pólvora, provocando que todos o casi todos los que estaban libres fueran a verlo. Habiendo unos cuantos, entre ellos Cassie, que brillaban por su ausencia.

Quien le sorprendió ver, aunque fue una muy grata sorpresa, fue a Conner, quien entro una noche después de que lo internaran con claras muestras de haber vuelto de una misión en las alcantarillas y con el rostro pálido. Eso le hizo estremecer, pero aun así se contuvo.

-Te escuche- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cama. No entendió del todo su comentario, pero no le dio importancia cuando la pestilencia llego hasta su nariz mandándolo lejos a tomar una ducha. Ambos se rieron ante sus comentario, y sin darse cuenta la cortina de incomodidad que habían hecho entre ellos se cayó de golpe.

A las pocas horas Conner había vuelto, limpio y oliendo a rosas como le había pedido en broma, y se sentó junto a su amigo a hacer las preguntas de protocolo que había contestado una y otra vez, pero también ha hacer las que tanto Tim quería contestar.

¿Quién había sido? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Batman? ¿Por qué Dick parecía tan afectado cuando le conto sobre lo que recordaba y como le llamaba "remplazo"?

Sin decir mucho, Conner se ofreció para investigar la respuesta a esas preguntas mientras sanaba. Pero su amigo no había descubierto mucho ya que sus habilidades de detective eran nulas, aunque le fue de mucha ayuda cuando le dieron de alta y tuvo que cubrir sus salidas a Gotham cuando tenía prohibido acercarse ahí.

No encontró nada en las calles, busco y busco con ayuda de Superboy pero nada parecía iluminar su camino hasta que regresando a la mansión a hakear la computadora principal, intentando que con eso su camino dejara de ser tan incierto, pero al entrar sin ser vistos Conner escucho a Buce y a Dick hablar en la baticueva. Solo un nombre basto, solo eso y lo supo todo.

Jason Todd.

Regresaron a la Atalaya en ese momento, Tim con un nudo en la garganta y Conner mas desconcertado que nunca.

Una vez en la cocina, lugar poco concurrido más que por aquellos que no tenían una identidad secreta y debían hospedarse en el lugar, Conner se encargo de hacer un poco de chocolate caliente como el que solían disfrutar en Monte Justica mientras él ataba cabos, y la revelación que le habían ocultado se vio clara ante sus ojos. Jason Todd era Red Hood, y quería matarlo porque Batman lo había remplazado con él.

-No soy tan inteligente como tu…pero se quien es Jason Todd- dijo Conner después de un buen rato de silencio. Desde que le dijo lo que había escuchado no había vuelto a abrir la boca- Nightwing nos dijo su nombre cuando pusieron su estatua en la cueva…se supone que él esta…

-Se supone.

Conner tomo lugar junto a él en la barra de la cocina, cuando les dieron una parte de la Atalaya lo primero que hicieron fue poner una sala con televisor y una cocina equipada bajo algunas miradas desaprobatorias y otras de diversión de los mayores. Le dio la taza de chocolate que había preparado y espero que el resto de la noche fuera silencioso. Pero no lo iba a ser.

-Tú peleaste junto a él, ¿no?...peleaste junto a él como Robin- algo en su tono de voz no le gusto.

-Al igual que cuando Nightwing era Robin…y si soy sincero pelee las mismas veces con él como en contra.

Connerfruncio un poco el seño al recordar el difícil temperamento del segundo Robin, aun así con su comentario trato de aligerar el ambiente pero Robin seguía callado y mirando la taza entre sus manos. Cada vez se sentía un poco más melancólico el asunto.

-¿Era un buen Robin?

Sin saber de dónde vino, su mal humor se desbordo como no lo había hecho en meses.

-¡Que importa si lo fue o no!... ¡Ahora es un asesino, uno que casi te mata!¡ ¿Y a ti te está preocupando si fue un mejor Robin que tú?!…

-Batman lo remplazo conmigo, estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesto.

-Eso no lo justifica… Casi te mata.

-No lo hizo.

Conner le vio directo a la máscara, retándolo. Sin embargo ninguno cedió.

-Eso no lo disculpa… y si se vuelve a acercar a ti, lo matare.

Entre el alboroto y la subida de tono de voz, Conner se había levantado de su asiento y ocupando su altura para parecer más amenazante, se puso justo en frente del más bajo. Algo que obviamente no estaba funcionando ya que la siguiente replica de Robin estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, solo que antes aquello que le impulsaba a voltearlo a ver cuando estaban en la misma habitación le hizo echarse hacia adelante en señal de reto, provocando la reacción que sabía que tendría el otro.

Conner se abalanzo hacia él, hacia sus labios y con la adrenalina del enojo inicial y la adquirida al sentir sus labios debajo de los suyos, paso una de sus manos a su garganta mientras que con la otra lo acorralaba entre la mesa y su cuerpo. No hubo tiempo de tomar aire, y a ninguno le importo, atacaron sus labios con fuerza, uno con enojo y el otro con ansia. Sabían que las cámaras los estarían grabando pero eso sería un problema a resolver después.

Conner con su mano libre lo sujeto de la cintura y lo levanto hasta que sus pies dejaron el suelo pero sin subirlo a la mesa. Tim pasó sus manos por su cuello y su cabello jalándolo más hacia el mismo. Conner le hacía daño con su fuerza bruta, y estaba seguro que por la mañana tendría cardenales donde la mesa le presionaba, y en el cuello donde la otra mano del más grande le tenía sujeto desde el principio. Pero esas fueron preocupaciones menores cuando sintió que su máscara estaba siendo desprendida de su rostro.

Con temor intento un par de veces apartar al más grande, empujarlo sin éxito y golpearlo, pero no fue hasta que un pequeño sollozo salió de su garganta que sus labios fueron liberados y sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente. Sujeto su máscara que estaba completamente caída y la coloco una vez más en su lugar. Sus labios ardían y sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de encenderse en llamas, sus piernas temblaban pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que encontrara el camino fuera de la cocina dejando a un igual de agitado Conner metido en sus pensamientos.

Lo aparto no por culpa o remordimiento, sino por miedo, miedo a que le viera y miedo a que no le gustara lo que iba a ver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creo que debo aclarar, aunque ya sea un poco obvio, que todo esto que paso, incluyendo el siguiente capítulo salió de mi imaginación basándonos en nada. Ósea que no sigue la línea de la serie pero aun así me gusto como para escribirlo. Aunque siendo sinceros no me gusto tanto una vez que ya estaba escrito… hay veces que simplemente es así.

Espero que a ustedes si les guste. Gracias por haberlo leído y espero que quieran leer la conclusión la siguiente semana.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nice to meet you**

 **3/3**

 **Shershiya Runa**

* * *

La evidencia había sido borrada a la mañana siguiente. El video de las cámaras en la cocina no existía así que si alguien lo había visto por casualidad no tendría pruebas de que era cierto. Estaban seguros.

O no.

Dick fue a la mañana siguiente a ver al equipo y de paso visitar a su pequeño hermano que hace días no pisaba la mansión por seguridad. No había regresado en mucho tiempo, pero como lo prometió, se había estado manteniendo en contacto. Al primero en ver fue a Bart que muy alegremente se comía toda la comida que Artemisa le preparaba, esa escena era bastante común desde que el chico se había convertido en Kid Flash. Les pregunto por su hermano, solo supieron decirle que había regresado en la noche y estaba encerrado en su habitación desde entonces. Algo que no le alarmo, eso era muy típico en él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, después de tocar y no recibir contestación, se sorprendió al ver a un acostado Tim en su cama, con las cobijas hasta el cuello y dándole la espalda. Le sorprendió porque el chico nunca dormía hasta tarde, así que termino por no creerle.

-No me engañas, Timi…he venido a visitarte.

Le movió con una mano hasta ver que efectivamente el chico estaba despierto y le contesto enderezándose pero sin salir aun de entre sus cobijas.

-¿Que harías si alguien te escucha decir mi nombre?

-Aquí estamos entre amigos… a demás, ¿no se lo has dicho a nadie?- le interrogo un poco preocupado.

-Es la primera regla.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tim solo negó con la cabeza mientras encogía los hombros restándole importancia, una importancia que si existía a juzgar por su expresión facial.

-A quien podría impórtale saber quien soy…

Eso no le gusto al mayor.

-Según oí tienes una novia- eso fue una punzada grande de remordimiento para el más joven, quien no había pensado en Cassie desde el incidente con Red Hood- Y me ha dicho Kaldur que tienes una especie de equipo, creía que confiarías en ellos.

-Bart y Gar lo saben, solo queda Jaime que muy seguramente ya se lo dijo Bart…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-le repitió. Y Tim lo sabía, pero no se creía listo para enseñarle a alguien quien era realmente.

-Tú no se los dijiste hasta mucho después…

-No se trata que cometas mis mismos errores.

-¿Ni los de Jason?- eso desconcertó a Dick, y por un segundo se quedo sin saber que decir- o mejor le llamo ahora, Red Hood.

La sorpresa se instalo en el mayor, la sorpresa, el miedo y hasta el enojo, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?... ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

-Anoche, los escuche hablar a ti y a… Batman. Y no, claro que no lo he vuelto a ver.

-Es peligroso, por ahora se ha ido pero no sabemos hasta cuándo.

-Es comprensible que este enojado conmigo… yo lo remplace.

Y gracias a ese comentario supo el porqué de sus preguntas y el porqué no lo había enfrentado por haberle ocultado algo de semejante importancia.

-Aquí nadie reemplazo a nadie. Ni él a mi ni mucho menos tu a él- se inclino sobre el más joven hasta colocar una de sus manos en su hombro y apretarlo como gesto de apoyo- No vuelvas a decir eso.

La sonrisa de medio lado de Tim le dio mala espina.

-Soy el tercero… se supone que pelee con la sombra de tu grandeza y la sombra del talento de Jason… Soy solo uno más.

Tim Drake no tenía problema con Tim Drake, era más bien el estar en una familia y en un equipo en el que había habido dos personas antes con su mismo manto. Al principio había creído que era un honor, y que iba a dar lo mejor de si mismo para estar a la altura, ahora solo sentía que no llenaba el traje y que cada vez más este no era de su talla. Por mucho tiempo se determino a dejar su marca, hacerlo mejor que ellos, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-Y tal vez vengan más después de ti…

Tim lo miro desconcertado, un poco sorprendido y hasta cierto punto dolido. Pero la expresión en el mayor era más de condescendencia y paciencia.

-Puede que Batman tenga más Robins, o quien lo remplace encuentre mas…no lo sé. Solo sé que Robin es solo un escalón.

Un escalón…¿para qué?.

El no se veía como nadie más que como Robin, pero supuso que en su tiempo Dick pensaba lo mismo antes de convertirse en Nightwing. No entendía del todo, pero esperaba hacerlo en un futuro.

-Gracias.

-Eres mi hermano, no importa que…y si necesitas hablar, de lo que sea, aquí estoy.

Le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello y su mejilla que estaban cada vez mas morada. Sin contar la gran mordida que presumía en su labio. Tim entendió la indirecta hasta que sintió el ligero dolor cuando le toco ahí. Tratando de no preocuparlo intento cubrir lo mas que podía con su cabello, que era bastante más largo que cuando entro al equipo.

Esa conversación tal vez no le había dejado todo claro, ni le había dado la tranquilidad que buscaba, pero si le había despejado el camino para ver que debía seguir adelante.

Una semana después del incidente con Conner, con quien había hablado lo mínimamente necesario para las misiones a pesar de que el más grande lo buscaba constantemente y el solo le rehuía, y no porque no quisiera dejar las cosa claras sino porque necesitaba terminar cosas para empezar otras; cuando pudo volver a encontrar a Cassie quien había salido de misión con Wonder Woman, decidió que era momento de hablar, y para su sorpresa y alivio la chica estaba igualmente de acuerdo en que lo que tenían, o habían tenido, debía terminar. A demás de que se lamentaba enormemente no haber estado cuando la necesitaba. Se dieron cuenta que podían llegar a ser grandes amigos, pero no más.

Cuando Tim se dispuso a buscar a Conner lo encontró entrenado con Aqualad y con Miss Martian en la zona de entrenamientos. Sintió su estomago revolverse al verlo tan en confianza con la chica, y más después de todo lo que había tenido que aguantar cuando el chico clon no la había olvidado.

Entreno un poco, con la mirada siempre puesta en Conner y esperando que este terminara para acercársele y hablar. No esperaba la mirada molesta que le dedico cuando se presento la oportunidad que buscaba.

-Solo cuando el niño quiere- le dijo con sorna. Lo había buscando por una semana, al principio para aclarar todo y confesársele aunque fuera rechazado, tenía que decirle lo que sentía y que llevaba guardado desde la última gran misión que habían tenido; al ver que lo evitaba termino buscándolo, con miedo, solo para disculparse y asegurarle que no volvería a pasar, que lo lamentaba y que entendía si lo odiaba. Pero eso había sido hace dos días, ahora solo estaba molesto, especialmente desde que Wonder Girl había regresado a la Atalaya.

Tim aparento que su tono no le había afectado.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Estoy ocupado- le dijo mientras se giraba una vez más a la zona de pelea, se dio cuenta que sus contrincantes se habían ido de manera muy discreta. Traidores.

-Te quedaste solo.

-No será la primera vez.

Eso le calo.

-Conner…

-Por favor, no lo hagas-se volteo una vez más hacia él, molesto y temeroso pero sin dejar que lo viera- Te busque dispuesto a aceptar lo que me dijeras, ahora no lo quiero oír ¿sí? Guárdate tus palabras…

-Kon El…

Le volvió a llamar pero ahora por su nombre kriptoniano. Tim no se había movido de donde lo había interceptado, un tanto divertido de verlo actuar tan a la defensiva sin dejarle decir lo tenía que decir.

Se rio un poco ante sus pensamiento. Aunque eso realmente termino por fastidiar al ya de por si enojado Conner.

-Si te da tanta risa ve y pide el video, estoy seguro que te dará mas risa cada vez que lo veas… y por favor, deja de ocupar mis nombres…yo ni siquiera se el tuyo.

Y en eso tenía completamente razón.

Conner volvió a moverse, dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a los sacos de boxeo y esperando que el más pequeño desistiera y lo dejara en paz. Después de ese día estaba seguro que le volverían a vetar del gimnasio por los destrozos.

-Timothy Jackson Drake… aunque prefiero que me llamen solo Tim. Mis padres murieron, ahora soy parte de la familia Wayne junto con Dick, y a la que pertenecía Jason… o pertenece, aun no lo tengo muy claro. Me entrenan Batman y Nightwing. Soy bueno en la escuela, bastante, y por eso los abusivos creen que se pueden meter conmigo, afuera de aquí no tengo amigos y no creí necesitarlos hasta ahora

"Soy el tercer Robin, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Creo que no doy el ancho para el papel pero no dejo que eso me desanime. Soy buen detective, soy ágil y fuerte, aunque eso también ya lo sabes. Me gusta el chocolate caliente que preparas en las noches, amo las galletas de Alfred pero las que trajiste de la granja el otro día son simplemente perfectas. Tenía una novia, Casiie, ahora ya no somos más que amigos y todo porque me enamore de un chico de temperamento explosivo, bastante musculoso y que tiene la apariencia de 16 años, la edad mental y legal de uno de veinte y muchos y la edad biológica de menos de 10… y después de esto no se que mas quieras saber, que no pueda alejarte de mí al darte cuenta de que soy alguien ordinario."

Durante todo su discurso Conner no se había dado la vuelta, solo escuchándolo. Hasta la última parte que lo hizo girarse de golpe para encontrase con un chico de ojos azules, muy azules, y una mirada temerosa. Tim, que bien le quedaba su nombre, sostenía el antifaz en sus manos y le miraba como esperando ser suficiente. Y vaya que lo era.

Conner recorrió en dos pasos la distancia que los separaba y lo aprisiono en un beso igual de demandante que el primero, solo que más tierno y delicado.

-Mucho gusto, Tim- le dijo una vez que separaron sus bocas. Su comentario provoco una risa en el más joven, una risa que se la contagio antes de que volviera a besarlo.

Sin duda ese era un verdadero placer para ambos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muy bien, así acaba esta historia. Y lo sé, se que esta vez me fui completamente por la tangente, creo que hasta le cambie personalidades pero…estoy bastante conforme. Espero que ustedes igual.

Gracias por leer, y les invito a pasarse por mi pagina de facebook "Shershiya Runa".

Saludos.


End file.
